His Home, Is My Home
by YaoiKitty-Chan
Summary: NaruSasu. Christmas AU. To fill the emptiness in his heart this Christmas, Naruto creates an imaginary boyfriend. He gets more than he bargained for when he meets a dark haired beauty, and his fantasy becomes reality. Mature content. BoyxBoy. Yaoi. Smut. Merry Christmas!


**Summary:** To fill the emptiness in his heart this Christmas, Naruto creates an imaginary boyfriend. Only to get more than he bargained for when he meets a dark haired beauty, and his fantasy becomes reality.

 **Pairing** : NaruSasu

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto, this is called FANfiction for a reason.

 **Warnings** : AU. Yaoi. Heavy mature content. Malexmale smut.

 **AN:** Sorry it's late, hope you enjoy :) Merry Christmas!

* * *

Naruto is drawing a small heart over the fog that has gathered on the window glass. The snow is falling peacefully, covering the small village with a white blanket. The blue eyes gazes longingly at the clumsily drawn heart, watching it melting before he blows on it. He lays his head down his folded arms, rubbing his cheek against the warm fabric of his sweater. He sighs.

It is just another ordinary day. There is very little to do, and even less people to spend the time with. Naruto has always been alone, even on Christmas time. No, especially on Christmas. It reminds him every year of the family he has lost, and the fact that yet another year is passing with a failed attempt to make some friends.

All Naruto ever wants, is somebody to talk to and be with. He knows a couple of people from his workplace at the ramen shop that closes every Christmas for the owner to visit his family that lived far from town. However, his colleagues are his colleagues, nothing more.

Sighing again, Naruto decides to stop feeling sorry for himself and rather do something fun. Only one week until Christmas, and it is not too late to have his wish come true. He makes himself a big bowl of instant ramen, and crashes down his bed, turning on the television in his tiny and messy room. He watches Christmas movies until very late at night, before finally turning off the device.

Naruto rolls in his bed, and gazes out the starry night sky through the foggy window. He is feeling very lonely, especially after the marathon of wonderful happy movies. It gives him comfort though, and he holds into it. While he is staring out the window, he unconsciously hugs a pillow close to his chest.

If he is going to spend this holiday lonely again, he might as well create his own company. Naruto is always optimistic, and he is definitely not going to stop now. He knows he is being silly, but cannot help letting his imagination run wild. He closes his eyes and breaths into the pillow.

He is now laying with his boyfriend, he decides. The pillow is the boyfriend. Naruto imagines his hair as he strokes the pillow lightly. His hair is dark, silky through his fingers. He has fair skin like snow, soft to the touch, yet firm in the right places. He has long dark lashes, matching his dark eyes. Naruto can see him clearly before him, lying in his arms and nuzzling into him.

It is slowly giving Naruto a warm and pleasant feeling, just thinking about spending time with this beautiful boy. He likes men with a bit of attitude, so he pretends the lover in his arms to be a bit on the feisty side.

It is working. The image of the boy is clear, and it feels amazing to hug him.

Naruto nuzzles into the soft pillow, pretending it to be his imaginary boyfriend's hair or cheek. He pretends they are just relaxing, after watching movies all night. How nice that would be. Just before Naruto falls asleep, feeling a bit less lonely, he thinks of a name to his 'boyfriend'.

The first name that pops into his mind is Sasuke.

Just Sasuke.

He smiles and rolls on the bed, gazing up the ceiling with tired eyes, yet warmth builds up in his chest. What is his personality like? Naruto suddenly gets an image of the boy smoking while standing by his window, then turning to face him with a smile once he notices his presence.

Naruto is against smoking, but decides that it looks hot on him, and his imaginary boyfriend is not going to get cancer by his imagination. He knows he is being a bit creepy, and would probably get called a weirdo if anyone ever found out he created a boyfriend to soothe some of the loneliness.

And he falls asleep. The name _Sasuke_ leaving his lips.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

The next morning, Naruto counts the Christmas bonus he got from work. Around 30 000 yen, which is just fine with him. He does not have any idea how to spend them, because there is no one to buy Christmas gifts to.

Puffing his cheeks thoughtfully, Naruto shrugs and decides to go out and see what he can do. He does not have any family, but he can always count on his former teacher if he feels extremely lonely. He puts on his warm jacket, wraps the blue scarf around his neck up to his nose and leaves the cramped apartment.

It is a nice day, with not a single cloud in the sky, and the snow makes the surroundings look even brighter. Naruto breathes the fresh morning air through his nose, enjoying the feel. He stretches out his legs, holding his wallet with the bonus deep down his pocket as he marches.

He hums on a song as he walks through the town, watching people travel by hurriedly, doing their Christmas shopping. The wind blows lightly on Naruto's golden bangs, and he buttons up his jacket just as he passes by a dark corner.

A sound of someone talking, or rather arguing, makes Naruto halt a bit. He turns his head at the direction, curiously raising a fair brow. He sees two shadows lurking, and it looks like one of them is being pressed hard against the stone wall. It is between two abandoned buildings, leading to what Naruto remembers as the poor part of town where usually some gangsters lurked.

Naruto decides that it is none of his business, whatever is happening in there, and takes one step. He stops however when the sounds suddenly starts getting clearer: _"I told you to give me the fucking money, pretty boy."_ And something along the line: _"… fuck… -have them!"_

Blinking, Naruto bites the inside of his cheeks and steps carefully towards the two. He can not see what is going on in there very clearly, but he understands that the one boy is being harassed or taken advantage of. He hears something about money, and wonders if there is anything he can do to help.

 _Getting involved in this stuff right now… not a good idea_ … Naruto knows he is going to get into a lot of trouble for this, but it is Christmas soon, and if there is anything he can do to help, he will do it. He makes out a shadow of a very chubby guy, in front of him another male. The two do not notice the blonde's presence as they carry on with their conversation.

"This is your last chance to give me my freakin' money!" The chubby guy barks, voice heavy and angry.

"For the millionth fucking time, asshole, I'll give you that shitty money back next week!" The other voice sounds much younger, and is much nicer to listen to. Naruto cannot help but how that voice will sound really good under… different circumstances…

"You have angered me for the last time, Uchiha," the chubby shadow says and grabs around the slighter male's chin. Naruto is surprised to see the boy not even attempting to resist, and wonders if the man is more dangerous than he looks. The round guy sneers unpleasantly, then starts unbuttering his own pants all of a sudden. "If you're not going to give me my money, you might as well make yourself useful with that mouth. Or else, I'm gonna make my dad slice your fucking throat."

With that Naruto watches in horror as the boy referred to as Uchiha turns his head only to be forced to face him. That is all it takes for Naruto to literally start boiling with anger at the scene before him.

"Stop!" He yells, stepping right in front of the two. Both males jump surprised at the sound, and it looks like they are both glaring at the blonde. Naruto narrows his brows, feeling his heart beat all the way up to his throat with fear. He knows interfering in what is none of his business is not going to end well. He is going to get beaten up, he knows it. "How much money do you want?"

"What?!" Both men ask in unison, taken back.

Naruto takes deep breath, hoping to sound confident in his next sentence and not like a scared puppy. Which is what he feels like at the moment. "Let that boy go, I will pay back whatever he owes you."

"Get lost!" Uchiha says, only to grit his teeth when the man squeezes his wrist painfully. He looks interested at Naruto, but there is a lot of skepticism in his eyes.

"Do you know this bitch?" He asks.

"Why does it matter? How much do you want?" Naruto reaches for his wallet, hoping he has not completely made a fool of himself. He has about 35 000 yen, which is probably not nearly as much as the boy owes him. He is prepared to get laughed at. Why does he always try playing the role of a hero? Maybe the loneliness really is killing him.

The chubby guy shuts down the squirming male. "It's 25 000. This useless bastard is so broke he doesn't even-"

Naruto stretches out his hand with everything that is in his wallet, and gives it to the man, and that silences him. He feels his chest lighten with relief at the small amount needed. The scary-looking fat man snorts, then lets go off the boy to take the money.

"Too bad, I really wanted that blowjob," he sounds disappointed, but stuffs the money in his pocket nonetheless after counting it. He grins at the amount, then nods towards the other boy. "You better thank _him_ with a blowjob then," he mocks, then laughs as he leaves the two.

Naruto finally lets out a nervous breath he has been holding since he stepped into this mess. He then faces the boy. He cannot see his face in the darkness, but he wants to talk to him.

"Why the fuck did you to that? Everything was under control!" The boy spits, hatred filling his voice. Naruto, who is expecting a thank you, gets really taken aback by his rage. "Don't fucking go around butting into other people's business, freaking moron!"

"I just wanted to help… A little thanks never hurts-"

"Thank you?! For what? Making me look like a total weakling? You are too naïve if you think this was heroic, moron."

Naruto feels the whole pride moment shatter, and he realizes he might have done something stupid. Not wanting to leave the boy, he merely grabs his wrist and angrily drags him out of the darkness of the alley. "You look to be much stronger than him, why didn't you fight back-"

As soon as the males see the daylight, Naruto's chin falls as he takes in the look of the boy. He crosses his arms angrily, glaring at Naruto hatefully. That is not, however, why Naruto absolutely feels like his world just stopped.

 _Is this a dream?_

 _Some sort of weird joke?_

 _How can this happen?_

 _Am I going crazy?_

Thoughts wander aimlessly through Naruto's head as he examines the looks of the boy. He looks exactly, _exactly_ like the imaginary boyfriend he created the night before. It is scary and feels completely surreal at how such a thing could happen. Naruto has never seen his imaginary boyfriend anywhere, everything had been created by his wild fantasy.

In front of him, stands the exact copy of him. All from his pretty black eyes, silky ebony strands and alabaster skin. He has the same attitude he imagined even, with that furrow between his brows and pouty frown. Even his body type is exactly like the imaginary boyfriend, firm around the arms, soft in the thighs and thin in the face.

"I am fucking ten times stronger than that perverted big. But one must never _ever_ anger those gangsters, I have seen horrible things happen to people who did and that's why you must stay away. Which is clearly something dobes like you don't understand!"

Naruto wakes up from his trance when the raven grabs his wrist and twist his arm painfully. He yelps helplessly while looking into the mesmerizing onyx orbs. "I can break your freaking arm with one swift movement. Don't underestimate me!"

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" The stranger lets go of Naurot's arm, and he rubs it to soothe the pain. Their eyes meet again, and the raven sends him another glare before turning on his heel. The blonde decides that this must be some sign of his imaginary boyfriend being real, and he cannot give up his boyfriend… or whatever.

"Please, wait!" He grabs his wrist to stop him. "Can I at least know your name?" He asks when the boy turns around. Naruto hopes that when he finally hears the extremely attractive stranger's name, which is definitely not the name _Sasuke_ , he would relax a bit. He heard him being called Uchiha, maybe that is his name?

Ebony eyes stares judgingly at the blue ones, who are just patiently waiting for an answer. The stranger tears away from his grip and brushes some dust off his worn out clothes. "It's Sasuke," he mutters.

That is officially when it got very creepy for Naruto. Nevertheless, he tries not to look traumatized, and just clears his throat to erase the shakiness. "Where do you live?"

"None of your business."

"Who do you live with?"

"Nobody."

Naruto sighs defeated. Talking to this guy is impossible. He looks at Sasuke for a long while, and the raven does the same. He has the chance to go now if he wants to, but he… doesn't. "I don't live with anybody either." Naruto shrugs, he might as well invite him over. "Wanna hang out?"

Sasuke parts his lips, partly disgusted and partly curious. Naruto can but admire how absolutely gorgeous he is, and he has to have him. This has to be destiny. "No. Leave me alone." With that, Sasuke turns away and leaves.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

A day passes by, and all Naruto can think of, is how his imaginary boyfriend just came to life. Sasuke has been on his mind for twenty-four hours. Naruto thinks about his voice, his lips, his eyes and just everything. He is extremely hot in his opinion, but Naruto does not even know whether Sasuke swings that way or not.

Naruto knew he was attracted to men from when he was thirteen, so it has been seven years. Sighing soundly, he lays his chin down the hard table as he stares at the ticking clock on the wall. After minutes of staying in the same position, he groans and looks out the window.

To his surprise and pleasure, he sees the boy of his dreams pass by the complex. Naruto follows him with his eyes, wondering where he is going and what he is doing. Sasuke is walking slowly, and it looks like he is talking through the phone.

Naruto's heart is beating rapidly just at the thought of talking to him again. He wonders if he should encounter him, though Sasuke has made it clear he does not want anything to do with him. Still, the blonde is not over the fact that the boy he created just popped into life.

It has to mean something.

Gathering all he has of courage, Naruto slips on his shoes and jacket hurriedly, in case he changes his mind. He jumps down the stairs and makes it out in a minute. Sasuke is still standing outside, and he has just put his phone in his pocket when he sees Naruto.

Sasuke looks surprised at first, then puts a cigarette he has been holding between his lips. Naruto swallows dryly, trying not to freak out at the fact that Sasuke smokes, just like he imagined. "Are you stalking me or something?" He says, blowing a cloud over the blonde's head.

Naruto smirks with crossed arms. " _You_ are standing in front of _my_ place, teme," he comments. Sasuke looks at the building behind the blonde interested.

"Your place, huh?" He repeats. Naruto licks his teeth nervously, trying to find something to say. The raven seems to be in a better mood today, and the fact that he recognizes him makes him feel less like an idiot.

"Wanna come in?" Naruto invites, knowing fully well he will get rejected. Sasuke holds the stick between his fingers, examining the tanner male's face. He is very handsome in his opinion, which makes him really wonder why he even bothers to talk to someone like him.

"Nice try." Sasuke stomps on the cigarette, after blowing the last cloud of smoke into the frosty air. Naruto grits his teeth, feeling a sting in his chest at the mocking tone the other used. The boy looks very young, probably around seventeen. Which reminds him.

"Oi, aren't you too young to be smoking?" Naruto scolds.

Sasuke raises both brows at him. "I'm fucking twenty." Naruto cringes at how much the raven swears, would it hurt him to be nicer?

"We're the same age." Naruto smiles, trying not to blush at the thought of those perfectly shaped lips around his shaft. Sasuke gives him an uninterested look.

"You should try something called talking less, dobe. Why don't you go back to your folks or buddies," he spits bitterly, then turns away. The corner of Naruto's lips twitch downwards, and his eyes glazes over with sadness.

"I don't have any family or friends. I live alone."

Sasuke halts, then turns around to face Naruto. They look into each other's eyes for a while, and something in the coal orbs changes. Sadness washes over them, and his narrowed brows relaxes completely.

There is a lot of pain exchanged between both males in their eyes, and it looks like Sasuke wants to say something for a moment. He then lowers his head, and resumes walking away.

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

It is December 23th, and Naruto has not seen Sasuke since that day. He never forgot the look on the pretty boy's eyes the last time they met. It was full of regret, despair and sorrow. The raven looked completely broken, and Naruto wonders if maybe Sasuke is just like him.

Alone in the world.

Naruto has just finished hanging up a Christmas tree, but he left the decoration for later. He needs some fresh air right now. This winter is the coldest yet, and Naruto has to wear three sweaters under the jacket to keep him warm. He wraps a scarf tightly around him, and puts on his hat.

He needs to do some shopping anyway, buy some coffee or chocolate, and he is also running out of milk.

"Hope Sasuke's okay." Naruto murmurs to himself as he walks down the street. There has not been a day where he has not thought of him. He still lets Sasuke be his imaginary boyfriend, only now, which only makes him long for the real one even more.

Naruto has walked for about half an hour when he sees a figure on the sidewalk. It is very late at night, so there is no one but them in this particular street. Naruto walks carefully towards him, having a feeling he knows who it is.

His suspicions are confirmed when the male standing by the closed store's brick wall lifts his head. Sasuke stares at him with tired half-lidded eyes through his long bangs. He is barely supporting himself, and Naruto notices him holding a bottle of alcohol in his fist.

Naruto just opens his mouth when Sasuke falls forward, holding into the blonde when he catches him. His cheeks are dusted pink and he is wobbling unsteadily. "Mhhn…" he moans quietly.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asks quickly, helping the drunk raven up on his feet. Sasuke rubs against him, letting the bottle fall off his grip and shatter on the ground. Naruto jumps at the noise, but is too busy trying to think of something to do. "Sasuke, talk to me." Naruto cups his chin.

It is no use. Sasuke moans in his hands, then leans forward. "It's you…" he hiccups. Naruto strokes his cheek lovingly, watching the male fall unconscious in his arms. Naruto has no idea what to do, because it is obvious as day that he is not letting the boy go.

Hugging Sasuke into him, Naruto lifts the other and carries him behind his back. He knows he is definitely going to pay for this, for taking this stranger that absolutely can not stand him home. What else can he do? He can not just leave him here, who knows what trouble he will get into?

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto pulls the thick and warm comforter over Sasuke's neck, tucking him comfortably to his own bed. He has stripped him off his pants, only leaving him in a t-shirt and underwear, which is why Naruto is currently supporting a boner.

Sasuke has the most perfect legs, long, and thin in the right places. His neck looks amazing, and Naruto's bulge twitched when he got a glimpse of the flat toned stomach. It took him long to finally get the boy to bed, resisting the urge to feel him up. But he does none of that, he respects him too much.

Knowing Sasuke will be super creeped out the next morning, Naruto takes the cramped one-seat couch he has, and uses his extra pillow and super thin blanket for himself. It is cold, but he is happy as long as Sasuke sleeps comfortably.

It is Christmas time already, he can not let anything happen to his crush. Naruto feels really pathetic for being so desperate after affection, but he truly feels affection for Sasuke. He does not know anything about him.

Yet, he fell in love.

 _At least he's real._ Naruto thinks comfortingly. _He's not imaginary._

 **NSNSNSNSNSNSNS**

Naruto's wakes up at the feel of falling hard. Confusion fills his mind, before he opens his eyes to see his own feet hanging in the air. His head is on the floor, throbbing painfully from the blow. He sits up, rubbing his scalp.

Sasuke is standing in front of him, holding the thin blanket and crossing his arms with a glare. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Huh?" Naruto murmurs, half-asleep and confused.

"What in the world made you think it's okay to kidnap me? When are you going to stop bothering me, huh?" Sasuke's face is red with anger, his voice shaking. Naruto stands up on his feet, this time letting himself glare back.

"I helped you! You were drunk alone in the middle of the street. Who knows what could have happened?"

"Why the hell do you even care?" Sasuke rests his hands on his hips, raising his voice a notch. His head is throbbing painfully, especially after forcing himself to yell. His brows are tightened, waiting for an explanation.

Naruto sighs angrily, then relaxes his features. He knows he is being silly, holding into a dream that is never going to come true. Maybe it was selfish of him to bring Sasuke home with him, and hoping the raven will be happy. He looks out the window, watching the snow falling.

Today is Christmas Eve.

"Maybe… I just didn't want to be alone for Christmas." Naruto confesses, not facing Sasuke as he walks over to the kitchen that is in the same room as the living room. He starts heating up water. "I'm sorry for bothering you. You're free to leave."

Sasuke blinks confused at him, feeling his own brows relax softly. Naruto's words hits directly into Sasuke's heart. It is strange how at the moment, he feels like crying. The atmosphere is strange and tense. Naruto does not look at the raven anymore, just pouring himself a cup of tea and takes a seat around the small square table.

Hesitating a bit, Sasuke holds his jacket in his hand and walks towards the front door. He puts his hand around the knob, feeling his own dark eyes glaze over. Naruto reminds him so much of himself.

Then a thought hits him: Whom is he even returning to?

The silence and emptiness of his own cramped apartment in the dangerous part of town. The feeling of unbearable loneliness that always follows him to sleep. The agonizing knowledge of how helpless he always feels when alone.

That is waiting for him this Christmas. Like any other.

Sighing shakily, Sasuke's hand slides off the knob and he stares emptily at the wood before him. The sound of Naruto behind him is waking awareness in him. He turns around and walks back to him.

Naruto looks up surprised when Sasuke takes the only left seat next to him on the table. The blonde never knew why he even had two chairs in the first place, but he knows it was mostly because of hope.

"Can I have a cup?" Sasuke asks, reaching for something in his pocket. Naruto stares at him for a second, wondering if he is seeing things. Not wasting a moment, Naruto nods and clumsily gets up hurriedly. Not trusting his voice to speak right now.

Sasuke can feel the corner of his lips twitch upwards, and he puts a cigarette between his lips. A million thoughts are running through Naruto's head, but he is now focused on making this the best cup of tea he has ever made.

He then searches for some cookies and puts them on a plate. Naruto is nervous of facing Sasuke now. He is confused and happy at the same time and it overwhelms him. He turns around with the plate in one hand and the cup in the other, only to frown slightly at the sight.

"Smoking is not good for you," Naruto comments, placing the items on the table. Sasuke shrugs and pulls the cigarette between his fingers. He takes a sip from the tea, letting it warm him up.

"I'm trying to quit," he says.

Naruto allows himself to smile and sits down. Long moments of silence pass, and he wonders if he should ask him why decided to stay. However, he knows that will only ruin the moment, so he lets it go.

"Talk about yourself," Naruto says after a while, resting his chin on his palm. Sasuke meets his eyes, and Naruto's heart skips a beat at how beautiful they are. How absolutely stunning Sasuke is.

"I'm not good at talking about myself." Sasuke shifts in his seat, taking a small bite of a cookie. Naruto smiles reassuringly.

"Well, what's your favorite color?" He asks.

Sasuke finishes his cigarette, and looks at Naruto's eyes thoughtfully. He smirks a bit. "Blue." Naruto nods slowly, letting his gaze fall on the other's navy blue shirt.

"I like blue too. Though I think my favorite is orange," the blonde tells. Sasuke chuckles and the sound goes straight into Naruto's heart. Sasuke… _laughed?_ His laughter is beautiful.

"How absolutely horrible. I guess it suits you." Naruto giggles at that, but stops once he sees the suddenly irritated look on the pretty boy's face. "By the way, you haven't even told me your name yet, blondie." Sasuke scoffs.

Naruto looks at his surprised. _I haven't even introduced myself to him… No wonder this whole thing has been so creepy on his part._ "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet you." He bows with his head.

"Hn." Sasuke repeats the name in his head, it sounds good and well… unique? "The name suits you, Naruto."

"So does yours, Sasuke," Naruto gulps, loving how his name sounded coming from the raven's lips. He wonders if he should tell him why he even encountered him in the first place, and how he has kind of known him before even knowing him. "So…" He starts nervously. "Do you wanna take a seat on the couch? I want to tell you something. You're so gonna laugh at this."

 **NSNSNSNSNSNS**

Sasuke and Naruto become very comfortable with each other as the hours pass by. Naruto tells him about the funny imaginary boyfriend thing, only to make it a little less awkward than it already is, he lies and says he imagined him as a friend. Sasuke reacted better than he thought, only laughing for a bit before saying that it is one of the most interesting things he has ever heard.

Naruto is not sure whether Sasuke actually believes him or not, because he knows for sure he must have sounded insane. The most important thing is that it got them closer. That does not however change the fact that Naruto is completely charmed by Sasuke.

The raven is actually not that bad to be around once he got to know him more.

"What did you do with this imaginary friend me?" Sasuke asks, pulling his jean clad knee to his chest while watching Naruto carefully. There is a playful smirk on his lips that makes the blonde redden.

 _In my head? I boned you mercilessly._

"We…" Naruto looks around to try come up with a lie, and sets eyes on the undecorated Christmas tree. "We decorated the tree!" He jumps up excited and takes Sasuke's hand. The boy yelps as he is pulled up from his comfortable seat and towards the tree.

"Are you serious?" Sasuke crosses his arms, watching unamused the blonde search between a bunch of brown boxes, to finally pick up one lying in the bottom. Naruto brushes some dust off it and opens it with a huge smile.

"These are the same decorations I use every Christmas… It could be fun to do this with someone, for a change."

Sasuke rolls his eyes, and stretches his arm out to take a red ball ornament. Naruto winks as he takes a candy cane decoration, carefully hanging it up the tree. Sasuke takes some time to look at the shiny round object. He has never done this before.

"Do you do this every year… alone?" Sasuke murmurs, hanging it carefully. Naruto has already put up four decorations when he shrugs sadly.

"Yeah, it usually gives me the holiday feel." He smiles. Sasuke nods slowly, gulping at how magical it feels to be with this man like this. They could talk about anything. They are alike in many ways.

Naruto watches warmly as Sasuke takes a small angel, and hangs it carefully. He looks happy, and relaxed, which is everything the blonde could ever dream of right now.

His imaginary boyfriend.

Is this how he imagined it to be?

No.

This is a lot better.

"By the way," Sasuke says after a while, finally hanging the last of the ornaments. Naruto holds the Christmas star decoration in his hand, curiously nodding for the raven to speak. He bites his bottom lip unsurely, then gazes at a golden ball. "I want to say thank you… for stepping in the other day."

There is something in Sasuke's voice, it sounds like hurt and uncertainness. "That guy loves harassing me, because he knows I'm stronger than him. He is a real crybaby, and his father is a really, _really_ dangerous man." He licks his lips, and Naruto comfortingly squeezes his shoulder.

Sasuke looks at him with wounded eyes, through dark and heavy lashes. "My brother was killed by those people. If you hadn't stepped in, honestly, who knows what could have happened? So… Thank you."

Naruto smiles warmly at him, placing both arms on his slighter shoulders.

"No problem, Sasuke... I'm here for you, always," Naruto whispers and cups his face. The fair-skinned male bites the inside of his cheek unsurely. He relaxes slightly after a while, and lets the other hug him into his chest.

The scent of oranges and spices hits Sasuke's nose once he buries his face in his neck, and the two form a bond stronger than they could ever imagine is possible. Naruto takes in the scent of cigarettes and cologne, finding it to be as enticing as ever.

"Can I place the star on top of the tree?" Sasuke asks once they pull back. Naruto hands the golden star over, and both look up the tree. It is far too high up there for any of them to reach, so without words, Naruto lifts Sasuke up and tells him to sit on his shoulders.

Sasuke is slightly flustered once he settles down, but does not let that ruin the mood and proudly puts the star on top of the tree. The males smile at the sight of their creation, happy with how beautiful the result is.

"It looks wonderful," Naruto carefully puts the raven down, who is feeling a bit shaky. He keeps looking at the tree, as he has not had the pleasure to appreciate one in a very long time. Probably since he was a little kid.

Naruto reaches for one of the mistletoes in one of the boxes, and holds it above his head. His heart is pounding mercilessly in his chest, because this is something he has wanted to do ever since he laid his eyes on this man.

Sasuke turns around slowly, and is surprised to find the blue-eyed male's face so close to him. Naruto smirks flirty, then waves with the mistletoe before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on the slightly parted lips.

Shots of electricity run down both boys' spines at the feeling. It came so unexpected and sudden. Naruto is too engrossed to the kiss, that he forgets to take it slowly and just wraps his arms around Sasuke's thin waist. He parts his lips with his tongue, and thrusts it into his mouth.

The raven closes his eyes slowly, and grips into the front of Naruto's orange sweater. His hands are slightly shaking, but all nervousness leaves him once he feels a soft and warm tongue in his mouth. Sasuke has never felt butterflies in his stomach because of a kiss before, and now, they are fluttering mercilessly as he moans into the dominating mouth.

Naruto takes that as a sign that he is okay with this, and lets the kiss deepen. Sasuke's lips are soft and comfortable, everything he has ever dreamed of and more. Once they pull back, the blonde keeps their lips close, and brushes a hand over the reddening cheeks.

"Merry Christmas…" He whispers.

"Merry… Christmas," Sasuke pants, drowning in the sea blue eyes. Naruto gulps nervously, still holding around him. He chews on his lips nervously, then licks over them.

In that moment, while looking deeply into Sasuke's eyes, a stranger for him until today, he knows he has gotten his Christmas wish. His imaginary lover turned real, and he is in his arms right now. He can not wish for more than this, because it cannot get any better. Any more magical.

"Will you spend the night with me, Sasuke?" Naruto takes the pale hand in his, placing a tender kiss on it. Sasuke gulps nervously, his brows twitching a bit as he did some thinking, then let go with a sigh.

"Yeah…" _I don't want to be alone. I want to be with you, Naruto._ Sasuke wants to say those things, but he holds back. Right now, everything he feels is conveyed through his eyes.

No more words are exchanged. Sasuke feels his back hit the top of Naruto's bed, the softness along with the scent of his partner is arousing him endlessly. The blonde strokes the onyx strands off the pretty eyes, admiring the beauty of this man.

Sasuke has never felt so much passion for someone before, there is so much love in the air that he is scared to believe it, or allow himself to feel it. Naruto looks at him as if he is the most precious thing in the world, and slowly trails kisses down his neck. He sits back to puts the other's legs over his own thighs, and dips his head to kiss him.

Naruto rubs his bulge with Sasuke's, earning a moan from both of them at the friction. He places both of his hands under Sasuke's shirt, stroking his flat stomach and chest seductively. The raven runs his fingers over the golden strands over him, before tugging into them when he twists both his nipples.

They want this. They want it so bad and they want each other. The loneliness has been killing them, and now that they finally found each other, they cannot let go.

"Let me hear your voice," Naruto whispers in his ear, taking his lobe in his mouth and sucking it. Sasuke parts his lips, breathing harshly as he grinds his hard member against the other's. He wraps his legs firmly around his waist, pressing him closer and creating a pleasurable friction.

 _Damn… He turns me on so much._ Naruto thinks, sitting back to take off his own shirt and tossing it to the side. Sasuke resists the urge to drool at the ripped skin, his cock twitching painfully inside his skinny jeans.

Naruto cannot wait any longer as he takes off Sasuke's shirt too, before dipping his head and sucking on the milky neck. The raven moans and arches off the bed slightly, fingers twisting in the blonde hair as pleasure ripples down his body.

He licks down his collarbone, and stops to take one pink nub into his mouth. Sasuke twitches slightly with pleasure, looking down only to meet a pair of lustful sapphire eyes gaze back at him. Naruto twists the other nipple gently, still grinding into him and pleasuring him.

"Ah…" The sounds leaving Sasuke's mouth goes straight into the other's throbbing member. Naruto carefully slides his free hand over the flat stomach, stroking it before slipping it inside the boy's pants. He curls it around the hard member and strokes it.

Sasuke moans at the contact, his mind going hazy by the touches. Naruto enjoys the response, and lovingly kisses down the boy's body, stopping to suck on a spot right over his navel. He swallows dryly as he nervously sits up again, starting to unbutton the pants.

He has never done this before. Naruto has never been this intimate with anyone in his life, and he is so afraid of completely failing to pleasure Sasuke. He decides to not tell him about it until later, just in case he will change his mind. Though he doubted he would.

"Um… Naruto?" Sasuke says just as Naruto slides off his pants. "I want to… use my tongue…" He says, pink dusting his cheeks even more. The words makes the blonde's cock twitch harder, and it takes all of his willpower to not force his cock down his mouth. Sasuke is simply the most tempting and enticing being.

"Later, babe," Naruto kisses his jaw, then takes one of the long smooth legs and kisses the knee. Sasuke relaxes back, watching curiously the blonde lick and suck at the skin of his knees, going up to his thighs.

Naruto locks gaze with him when he sucks and nips at his thighs, loving how good they feel against his hungry lips. He does the same with the other, licking and kissing the soft area of his inner thigh. He then nuzzles his nose against Sasuke's crotch, still locking eyes with him when he sticks out his tongue and licks a wet stripe over the bulge.

Sasuke breaths heavily, letting Naruto part his thighs wider to give attention to his member. At this point, he is so wet and turned on, that the slightest touch makes him shiver in pleasure. Naruto kisses his stomach tenderly while finally removing the boy's underwear.

The blonde feels his mouth water at the sight of the fully hard member in front of him. He wastes no time in stroking the fair thighs while licking a wet stripe up the shaft. Sasuke moans at the touch, burying his fingers deeper in the blonde hair.

Naruto closes his eyes and wraps his lips around his cock, earning another lustful moan. Sasuke's vision blurs as pleasure embraces his whole system. The tanner male circles his thumbs around the soft inner thighs as he sucks around the hard shaft.

"Ahh… oh fuck…" Sasuke mumbles, clenching his eyes shut at the wonderful feeling of the hot mouth. Naruto hums around his shaft, then pulls out to lick around the tender skin. He has never done this before, so he hopes he is at least doing it decently.

After a while, Naruto pulls back to suck on Sasuke's balls, then dips his head lower. The raven watches through half-lidded eyes the blonde pull his thin legs over his shoulder. He is about to ask him what he is doing, only to gasp in pleasure when he feels something wet roll over his twitching entrance.

Naruto adjusts himself properly, knowing fully well he will be rejected if he gives the raven more time so he parts the thighs wider and buries his face between his cheeks. Sasuke's brows tighten and his face reddens when the tongue laps over his hole several times.

Nobody has ever done this to him, but talking at his point is hard so he lets it pass as the pleasure overwhelms him. Sasuke bites into the pillow to muffle his moans when the tongue probes his entrance deeper, moistening it and loosening the muscle a bit.

"Ngh… N-Naruto…!" He chokes, eyes widening slightly when Naruto's tongues slides slightly past the tight ring of muscles. The sounds leaving the perfect kiss-swollen lips is all Naruto needs to encourage him to eat Sasuke out.

"Stop… I'm gonna…!" Naruto pulls back slightly when he hears those words, only to feel something wet hit his face. Sasuke watches him slightly embarrassed, but mostly feeling too euphoric by the orgasm he just had to do anything put pant.

Naruto blinks, then licks his lips once realization hits him. _Sasuke just came on my face…_ He tastes the come in his mouth _. I'm in heaven._ He sits up, slightly out of breath, but deeply satisfied knowing he just made the raven come by eating his ass.

Sasuke catches his breath slowly, then brings Naruto down for a messy lip lock. They thrust their tongues inside each other's mouths and hands going down each other's bodies. Sasuke pulls back to bite the other's earlobe playfully. "Get on your back."

The words sends fire down Naruto's crotch, and he simply obeys. Sasuke captures his lips again while unbuttoning his sweatpants. He rolls them down the tan muscular thighs along his bright green underwear.

The sight of the thick hard shaft makes Sasuke lick his lips, and he kisses down the toned chest, over his stomach and finally taking his cock in his mouth. Naruto groans in pleasure, tangling his fingers in the ebony hair as those pretty pink lips wrap tightly around him.

Sasuke is clearly skilled at giving head, as he has no problems taking the whole impressive shaft down his throat. Naruto knows he should not feel jealous, but he cannot help but hate the fact that Sasuke has slept with others.

To make himself feel a little better, he thrusts upwards at the pretty face, hearing Sasuke gag slightly. Tears sting the onyx eyes, and drool leaves his mouth as he lets him fuck his face.

Naruto closes his eyes, enjoying every moment of the amazing blowjob. He groans disappointed when Sasuke pulls back, leaving a last kiss on the twitching head. He leans over his body and presses his mouth to his ear.

"Have any lube?"

"Any guy who masturbates has lube," Naruto whispers with a grin, kissing Sasuke's neck before reaching for it under his bed.

"Condom?"

"Err… No…" Naruto answers embarrassed. Sasuke does not really comment on that, he does not want to go back now so he lets it slide. Naruto kisses his shoulder as he pours some of the lube on his fingers.

He really wants to finger Sasuke, but he has never done it before so he just hopes it does not go too wrong. He will have to be careful and gentle.

"Get on all fours for me."

Sasuke hesitates for a second, then gets off him and does as he is told. Naruto takes a moment to appreciate just how sinful and delicious the sight is, and cannot help but kiss one of his cheeks as he rubs a lubed finger over his hole.

Naruto wets the entrance before carefully slipping one finger in. He sucks on his right cheek, creating a small pink mark on the fair skin. Sasuke groans at the intruding feeling, his tight walls clenching around the single digit.

Once he is relaxed enough, Naruto allows a second finger to slip in and he scissors the entrance. Sasuke closes his eyes, moaning lowly and enjoying the feel. It has been a while since he has had sex, but he cannot remember it being this… pleasant.

"Get in me… Naruto…" Sasuke murmurs into the covers, being barely audible. Naruto leans over his back, leaving a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"Fuck me," he breathes, this time sounding a bit irritated. Naruto licks over his ear, then pulls his fingers out. His cock his so hard he knows he will come before he gets to finish off the raven, who just managed to get hard again.

Naruto lubes up his shaft, then sits back and spreads Sasuke's cheeks. His entrance looks so tight and pink. He takes a deep breath as he guides his cock to rub against the muscles. He is about to lose his virginity, and he feels nervous once he realizes that.

"Tell me if it hurts," he says, and starts pushing inside of him. Sasuke whimpers quietly, but gets used to the feeling fairly quick. It feels so good, Naruto's cock is filling him completely.

"Ah… You're tight…" Naruto groans, closing his eyes and panting. It feels amazing to be wrapped in the tight heat that is Sasuke. He starts moving slowly, rocking his hips back and forth against him.

Sasuke throws his head slightly back, parting his lips and moaning at the feeling. Naruto does not hold back, and starts thrusting into the boy as hard as he can. The dark bangs move back and forward with every thrust, the headboard hitting the wall with their movements.

The snow is falling beautifully outside, covering the town in a white cape as the two males make love for the first time. The souls that had once only felt loneliness, is now sparkling with life, love and warmth that bloomed with the magical Christmas evening.

"Ah… Naruto… N-Naruto…" Sasuke repeats the blonde's name several times, being taken into a state of pure euphoria. Naruto whispers Sasuke's name in his ear, only to moan louder and giving the boy a particular hard thrust. Sasuke's eyes widens when the grip around his hips tighten and something wet fills his insides.

Naruto pants through his orgasm, shivering as stars cloud his vision. No words can explain how wonderful it feels, and a sudden overwhelming love and attachment to Sasuke fills his heart.

Sasuke moans once Naruto pulls back, and he turns around to face him. Their lips meet in a meaningful and soft kiss, before Naruto takes Sasuke's hand and kisses it. "Get on your back, I want to finish you off."

"No… You can get on your back. I wanna see your face. Wanna ride you."

These words is all it takes for Naruto's cock to twitch, and he thanks his stamina and young age for being able to get hard so quick. A huge thanks also goes to how absolutely seductive and sexy Sasuke is.

Naruto relaxes on his back, watching lustfully the raven crawl on top of him and strokes him to hardness. He dips his head to kiss the plump lips, before lowering himself on his thick cock. Sasuke grabs his shoulders as he settles down completely.

Both boys moan at the feeling, the lust and passion for each other grows stronger as they drown deeply in each other's eyes. They are finally becoming one.

Sasuke lets himself go and moans as he bounces on Naruto's cock. He wraps his arms around his firm and broad shoulders, burying his face in his neck as he moves his hips. Naruto thrusts upwards, wrapping his fingers around Sasuke's bouncing member and strokes it along with their movements.

The boys lock lips and moan into each other's mouths as they make deep and hard love. It is wonderful, strange, and overwhelming at the same time. It is a feeling unlike any other.

When Sasuke orgasm, moaning out, Naruto follows not long after, emptying himself inside the pretty male. The stickiness of Sasuke's cum is on both of their stomachs, and when they finally come down from their wonderful climax, they cannot help but seal another long kiss.

Naruto and Sasuke lie down tired, panting and sighing contently. Naruto makes sure to wrap both of them inside the thick comforter, pressing his body closer to the boy of his dreams. The two stare deeply into each other, a smile evident in their lips.

After a while, Naruto strokes the fair skin of his shoulder and bits his bottom lip. "That was my first time," he confesses.

Sasuke's eyes widen and he sits up slightly. There is a worried look on his face. "W-why didn't you say that earlier? I could've tried to make it more-"

"More what? Special, pleasurable, memorable? I don't think it could've been any better. You were wonderful," Naruto sits up, reassuring the raven and bringing him down the mattress with him again. He has nothing to compare it to, but what he knows for sure is that Sasuke certainly blew his mind.

"Hn. I guess," Sasuke lays down with glowing cheeks. Naruto nuzzles his nose, feeling so warm and loved with this man. He runs his fingers over every feature on his face, his chin and shoulder. He wants to memorize every single detail.

"What are you doing?"

"Making sure you're real and this is not just a dream." Naruto has fantasized about doing this with him, and he is so afraid of this being just another vivid fantasy.

Sasuke arches his brow. "You're a weirdo. Of course I'm real." Naruto hugs into him tightly, and nods, holding into that wish. He whispers his goodnight into his ear lovingly.

No words are exchanged after that, and the boys fall asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Naruto wakes up to a comfortable feeling of a warm body in his arms. Sasuke is sleeping peacefully, pressed into him and hugging him tightly. He is holding into him, as if he is the dearest thing in the world.

Naruto sees something wet hit Sasuke's beautiful sleeping face, and he realizes it is his own tears. He kisses the male softly and looks outside the foggy window. The snow is falling. It is Christmas day, and for the first time in a long time, his wish came true.

*** End ***


End file.
